


Like You Mean It

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Non-Human Genitalia, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Pearl's so used to giving that sometimes she forgets that she can also benefit from mutual sex.





	Like You Mean It

“Holy _fuck_ Pearl–”

“Is something wrong? Should I stop?”

“ _Fuck_ no!”

Pearl, caught by surprise at first, gave in to Sheena’s wishes, placing her hands back on her hips and delivering deep, but calculated strokes within her. She had figured out precisely what Sheena’s favorite pace was, which spot made her shudder, and how hard she had to hit it to make her moan louder. It helped that Pearl’s dick had exceptional length, something Sheena thoroughly enjoyed. The wet slaps of Pearl’s hips colliding against Sheena’s ass was almost as loud as her moans of pleasure, one of her hands gripping her soaked pink hair while the other helped her keep balance against a shower shelf. Her breasts were pressed up against the door of the shower, showing a faint outline of the two coupling in the steamy bathroom mirror.

Pearl had to admit, fucking in the shower was an amazing idea– and she was rewarding her girlfriend greatly for it.

Sheena’s moans became primal, her orgasm coming with the sound of a growl that rumbled deep in her chest. She called Pearl’s name, to which Pearl answered lightly, “yes, love?”

“Pearl, you have to fuck like you mean it.” Sheena said. She looked back, her eyes completely clouded over with lust and primal desire. Those eyes compelled Pearl to do anything, anything until Sheena was satisfied.

“Does it not feel good?” Pearl asked breathlessly.

“It feels fucking amazing. But do you feel good?”

“Of– of course!” Pearl was a bit taken aback by the question.

“Pearl, come on. Fuck because you wanna feel good too, not just for me. I want you to cum too, baby.” The last part was soft, as was Sheena’s voice, and the sultriness of her tone and the way that she arched her back just a bit to bury Pearl deeper inside of her ignited some strange fire in Pearl. A minute later Pearl had Sheena bent over the edge of the tub, fucking her deeply. With each thrust, Sheena’s pussy tightened around her cock, and unexpectedly Pearl came into her lover with a yell. She gave a few more shallow pumps before withdrawing, watching the mixture of their arousal string and leak out of her.

Sheena turned around to kiss Pearl as she leaned back, letting the cooling water rinse away the sweat and cum that found itself on various parts of their bodies.

“You need to get wild like that more often. You feel so good.” Sheena murmured against Pearl’s mouth. Pearl sighed and giggled, massaging her partner’s breasts gently. The thought of sexual pleasure to Pearl meant pleasing the other person solely, but it felt better than Pearl knew when she did a little bit of it for herself too– especially with someone like Sheena.


End file.
